Business workforce management requires, among other things, the scheduling of employees and other staff to meet the expected business demands over a future planning period. Typically, businesses schedule a workforce over the next week or two, based on expected business demand, inventory supply, and other factors that may predict the number of positions needed to meet the business's needs. However, current workforce management planning and scheduling are not able to plan for long-range periods accurately. The inability to plan for long-range staffing needs is undesirable.